moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Katsuma8
[[user:katsuma8|'it's Christmas]] Welcome to my talk page.If you are wondering:do I reply to messages?Yes,actually I do but on you talk page by typing reply to:what ever your message is.If you want a reply then put repro on the message you send to me.If not then don't put anything at the bottom.Sorry if I am being bossy. Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Prof Heff page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the 'About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the 'tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called '''"Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Clumsyme22 (talk) 15:27, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello Please don't create a page that is already on the Wiki. As you can see, we already have a Prof. Heff page. Thanks, |''' '''| 15:55, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey When you make a new page, be sure to follow the Wiki's guidelines for pages. Saves us a lot of work. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 17:36, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Not cool, buddy Why did you remove Angel's gallery and most of Chop Chop's page? [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP']] '▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'Talk']] ▪''' ' 08:09, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Katsuma8 (talk) 08:11, February 21, 2014 (UTC)katsuma 8 Series 10 is out in some places but not out in England It is not fair when is it out P.S Douse eanyone want some S9 figures Please hold up Stop creating unnecessary/new pages and stop vandalising the ones existing. I understand the wikia is a bit of a maze at the moment but I can assure you we have most stuff covered. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 09:16, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Pages Hey, Can you please stop making tons of pages that we already have, and pages that are unofficial? It's only going to give an Admin or Rollback trouble deleting them. Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Short Block Hello Katsuma8! I appreciate trying to get involved in the wikia community, but useless edits are not appreciated. For excessive vandalism, I will be giving you a short block. Please take time to review our Vandalism Policy. Thank you, have a nice day! .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 12:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Your sig I made your sig, enjoy! To use it, simply type " " in. I know it isn't exactly what you asked for, but I figured you could edit it out yourself if you wished. I hope I got the right thing for the Dough Monster too! [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'What an amazing mess he is]] Talk Blog 09:06, November 29, 2014 (UTC) My moshi monster storys Thursday 6 November 2014 Today's story main character=I.G.G.Y It had just been bonfire night.I.G.G.Y was sad that it was over but now he was exited for his trip to New York city in a week.There in England he sat with his book being carefully that he did not fall into the bush.I bet I.G.G.Y would like to tell you all 15 times what had happened each one.He was in his back garden and you would know if you was listening to the last part.He was bored of reading his book now so he decided to play on his spike resistant trampoline.He had got it on his birthday,in September because his first one had burst and he had injured his head because he had burst the bottom.His mum shouted Come on,it is time for school''I.G.G.Y did not want to be late like he was yesterday because he didn't like it when his teacher diavlo shouted at him.He was in secondary school and his teacher was the meanest.Had he ever had a few detention?you may ask.Only 59 in the 2 months that he had been there.on the walk he met Stanley.''HI STANLY! He shouted.HOW DID Y'A BONFIRE SAFETY QUIZ GO''I.G.G.Y continued to shout.''CAN'T STOP AND CHAT,I'VE FORGOT MY BOOK''STANLY exclaimed.I.G.G.Y carried on down the pavement bounding.His mum shouted him back.When he got back his mum told him that a man from the airport had phoned and they need to set of in 5 hours.For the five hours he filled bags of his holiday things.I.G.G.Y got in the car and they sped of to the airport. Fryday 7 November Today's main character is First officer ozze 16:20, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Reply I have highlighted all the areas where you can add whatever pictures you want in your signature here. Please also put a title whenever you leave me a message, I dunno, I kinda like it! (For example, if you're doing it in source, type example in) [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'What an amazing mess he made of the Twistmas tree']] Talk Blog 18:09, December 1, 2014 [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'it was on a tesa stary night']] Talk Blog 18:09, December 1, 2014 (UTC) .it is Christmas! | Talk | Blog Posts . 12:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Forum threads Hey, the forum post you have posted shouldn't be posted in the MM Discussion board as it is not related to Moshi Monsters. I have closed the thread but perhaps it would be nice to make it more relevant to Moshi Monsters. Thanks, [[User:Sefelic 3D|'Pedro']] '▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'Cowboy Letterbox']] 19:35, December 15, 2014 (UTC)